The End
by iLoveSexyBritishMen
Summary: River's last meetings with the Doctor


A/N: Okay, so this story is 13/River… In order for this to make sense, you have to know what I believe. I believe that, in order to keep the series going, production will say that since River gave all her regenerations to the Doctor, he now has 24 total regenerations instead of 13... That's what happened, ladida… on with the story… oh and I don't own Doctor Who… Dangit…  
>One last thing: Please review! I feed them to plot bunnies...<p>

It was the start of yet another fight. River was trying to fix the TARDIS and the Doctor didn't like that. Here came the yelling, then the throwing, then slamming doors. Fuming in the library, waiting for River to come in and apologize. He'd forgive her, of course, and then they'd shag in front of the fire. He heard her knock.

'Come in,' he called. She entered slowly, eyes full of tears.

'Doctor, we need to talk,' he immediately knew it was serious.

'You never call me Doctor… It's always Sweetie, or Theta, or-'

'Doctor,' she interrupted, 'I want my regenerations back,'

He was stunned. Literally didn't know what to say. Brain the size of a planet, and nothing came out… until…

'River, why? I love you. You're my wife. You know my _name_. Please, don't do this,'

'I'm going to be doing some archaeology work again. I'm afraid that we won't be able to be together across time and space,'

'River, we can, oh, we can!' he ran to her and cradled her face in his hands, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. 'Please, River,' he pressed his forehead against hers, 'Give us a chance'

'What if I'm in trouble and you're late and something happens because I can't regenerate!'

'Nothing will happen! We can do long distance! You can send messages to the psychic paper, I'll visit often, I'm getting better with the new TARDIS! Please, don't do this. I'll park the TARDIS in the garden and live a normal life, in the right order and everything!'

'We both know you couldn't do that,'

'River, why are you doing this?'

'I just want to get back to my studies. Will you please just give them back!' She snapped.

'I CAN'T!' he snapped back.

'And why the hell not?' she asked, after a pause.

'I'll die'

'Bullshit'

'River, count. How many pictures of me do you have in that journal?'

She thought for a moment, 'No… No… Already? No, it can't be,'

'I'm sorry, River. I can't do this,'

'No, I understand. I'll… I'll just go. I already landed her outside the house,'

'Who's?'

'Mum and Dad's old one,'

'Oh, 21st Century… good place… I'll get your bags then,' She nodded.

When she started to leave the TARDIS, he called quietly, 'River,' She turned, slowly, 'I love you,'

'I love you, too, Theta,' she left.

As soon as the door closed, he took off and started working on that screwdriver from so many decades ago.

Six Month Later

There was a knock at the door. River opened it and was stunned to see the Doctor standing there. She had moved and must have subconsciously sent a message on the psychic paper. It doesn't matter now, but he came for her, even if it's just a visit. He had a new haircut and a smile a mile wide on his face. Her heart fluttered. He offered his hand and without another thought, she took it as they ran, oh, how they ran, to the TARDIS.

He took her to Darillium to see the singing towers. He kept watching her, watching her face. When it was time to go home, River caught his eye through the rotor.

'The answer's no, Sweetie,'

'What?'

'You've come back to get me back on the TARDIS, the answer's no,'

'You think you're so impressive, don't you?'

'You're my husband, I know I am,'

'So, there hasn't been anyone… else?' He asked, awkwardly.

'No. You?'

'No one,'

She kissed him with all the passion and love she had.

When he landed the TARDIS, (with the breaks on, typical) River walked out into her bedroom. She threw a sly smile over her shoulder. The Doctor simply gave her a "What do you say?" kind of look.

_One last dance with her_, he thought as their lips crashed together.

When he woke the next morning, she was still asleep. He made her breakfast and retrieved her gift from the TARDIS. She was still asleep when he returned. The Doctor set the meal on the side table and kissed her awake.

'Morning, Sweetie,'

'Morning,'

'Think breakfast could wait?' She moaned as he moved to her neck.

'Hmm…' he considered at her collarbone, 'No,'

'Damn'

After they ate, he pulled the thin box from his bigger-on-the-inside pockets and handed it to her.

'What's this for?'

'For being an amazing wife, even after these past couple of months. And because I couldn't convince you to stay with me,'

She opened it and gasped.

'A screwdriver! You got me a sonic screwdriver?'

'Made. Just for you. No one else will ever have one exactly like it,'

'Thanks you, Sweetie,' She kissed him.

'Now, I don't mean to shag and run, but I actually have some business to attend to,' He said it with a smile, but she could see the tears forming behind his eyes.

'What is it, Sweetie?'

'Nothing, I just… I love you,' She could see the lie.

'I love you, too, Sweetie. Now, go. You're vey important meeting?'

'Right, meeting. Remember, if you ever need me, you know how to reach me,'

'I know, I'll see you soon, love,'

He hesitated, 'Yeah, really soon,' He clicked his fingers at the TARDIS.

'Oh, one more thing! I only have one page left in my diary. Can I get another?'

Another hesitation, 'Of course, I'll bring another one the next time I come,'

'Thank you,-' She started to say something else, but he turned before she could finish. He couldn't take it, couldn't bear to hear his name fall from her lips, knowing it was the last time.

One last stop to make.

He saw his younger self and Donna, staring at the diary and screwdriver, and walk away.

'Come on! Come on!' He mumbled, 'Figure it out! Save her!'

Finally, it clicked, his tenth regeneration ran back for the screwdriver and ran off. The current Doctor smiled as Donna tried to keep up. His hearts clenched at the pain of seeing her again, knowing her fate. Why must he out-live everyone?

Once his former self and companion were a safe distance away, he grabbed River's diary and left. They were her memories. Of him. Not for others prying eyes. Upon returning to the TARDIS, he opened it and began to read.

When he finished, he closed the book. As a tear fell on the cover, he whispered to no one, 'Good bye, Melody Pond… River Song… Good bye, my wife, my love… my everything'

_I think he knows when I'll die. And I think it's soon. The next time I see him, he might not even recognize me. And I think it'll kill me. It's funny though, when you run with the Doctor, it feels like it'll never end. But however hard you try, you can't run forever. Everybody knows that everybody dies and nobody knows it like the Doctor. But I do think that all the skies of all the worlds just might turn dark if he ever, for one moment, accepts it. Everybody knows that everybody dies. But not every day. Not today. Some days are special. Some days are so, so blessed. Some days, nobody dies at all. Now and then, every once in a very long while, when the wind stands fair and the Doctor comes to call… Everybody lives_


End file.
